


Roman's Confessions Come Late At Night [Prinxiety/romantic prinxiety]

by Sammy_is_obsessed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Confession, Eventual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Human AU, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Romantic Confession, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Prinxiety - Freeform, roman/virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_is_obsessed/pseuds/Sammy_is_obsessed
Summary: But if he just kept at it, kept working the way that he was and poured in every ounce of energy he would be able to do it. His name could be on a playbill, and he could be the creator of something so incredibly beautiful. He would be –Roman’s thoughts were interrupted by the lights suddenly flickering to life, a discomforted almost animalistic growl emitting from his throat as his strained eyes were subjected to the change in lighting. There in the doorway stood Virgil, Roman’s good friend and dormmate, his arms folded over his chest and a disapproving expression on his face. He too was in his pajamas, his signature hoodie that he wore almost all of the time, worn comfortably over them.“Alright, Sir-Sings-A lot, this is where I draw the line. Time for bed.” Virgil’s voice was tired out, gruffer than usual and swaying a certain impatience. Virgil himself was someone who was a sufferer of insomnia and could be subject to long nights such as this, but he knew for a fact that Roman was much better at maintaining a decent sleep-schedule, that is if he wanted to. Right now, though, he’d reached his wit's end.A frown tugged at Roman’s lips, though only for a moment before he resumed his typing.





	Roman's Confessions Come Late At Night [Prinxiety/romantic prinxiety]

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N:) Here's a human college AU with prinxiety because it's been a hot minute since I've written those goofballs. I would love to hear what you guys think. Enjoy :)

Third Person P.O.V:

Roman's nimble fingers typed with rapid-fire speed as a flurry of poetically crafted words were sprinkled across his computer screen. His eyes were heavy and tired, hands having seemed to gone immune to cramping some hours before. His hair was tousled and unkempt, unlike his usually quite proper maintenance of it and he had switched into sweatpants and an old T-Shirt earlier in the evening, an outfit that he wouldn't be caught dead in if he were in public. Never mind that it was nearly three in the morning; there was working to be done.

Roman's mind always seemed to be at work, even his dreams were creative, expansive worlds. That wasn't to say that he'd been getting an acute amount of sleep as of late, on the contrary, he had slipped into a rather destructive sleeping schedule. This fact was not causeless, as most things in life are not. The young college student was embarking on the journey to creating a script for his very own play. The head of the drama production had given him full control over this project, something that was an honor Roman felt blessed to have been given. Never had he been allowed to have such power of a project, and the play was set to debut in the winter, which was approaching more steadily than he would have liked.

The only problem was, Roman wasn't even yet done with the script. His deadline for its completion was rapidly approaching, and the threat of failure hung above him constantly as if it were being dangled by a thin thread, that at a moment's notice could snap. If he did not complete the script by its due date, a different, not student-original play would be performed instead. Roman did not intend to let that happen.

He'd finished almost all of it and was at a point of almost being done with the ending as well as some certain edits and rehashing. Could he finish in time? He was sure the answer was indeed yes, but it would not be without consequence. He had other classes to keep up his grades in and late nights like these were not an uncommon occurrence. Never would Roman admit defeat; in his mind, he needed this just as much as oxygen and food and water. In the same way, he could not to a single soul admit the strain this was causing him and the amount of stress he was undergoing, or at least he didn't think he could tell anyone.

But if he just kept at it, kept working the way that he was and poured in every ounce of energy he would be able to do it. His name could be on a playbill, and he could be the creator of something so incredibly beautiful. He would be –

Roman's thoughts were interrupted by the lights suddenly flickering to life, a discomforted almost animalistic growl emitting from his throat as his strained eyes were subjected to the change in lighting. There in the doorway stood Virgil, Roman's good friend and dormmate, his arms folded over his chest and a disapproving expression on his face. He too was in his pajamas, his signature hoodie that he wore almost all of the time, worn comfortably over them.

"Alright, Sir-Sings-A lot, this is where I draw the line. Time for bed." Virgil's voice was tired out, gruffer than usual and swaying a certain impatience. Virgil himself was someone who was a sufferer of insomnia and could be subject to long nights such as this, but he knew for a fact that Roman was much better at maintaining a decent sleep-schedule, that is if he wanted to. Right now, though, he'd reached his wit's end.

A frown tugged at Roman's lips, though only for a moment before he resumed his typing, his eyes still trained on his screen.

"Sorry, Panic! At the Everywhere, no can do. I need to finish up for tonight or I'm going to be way off schedule. My apologies," Roman snarked, sounding all but apologetic, though his voice was tired and more flat than usual. It didn't carry his usual confidence and suave and was rather bland and worn thin. The yawn that was to directly follow was another clear-cut sign that Roman had all but burnt himself out completely. "Oh, and shut out the light, would you? It's hurting my eyes."

Virgil sighed deeply, audible over Roman's insistent key-clacking. He crossed the distance of the small room stopping right behind Roman, his hand settling on his friend's shoulders. Roman noticeably shuddered though he didn't turn around, hardly addressing his presence after that.

"Something the matter?"

"Roman, I told you, you need to go to bed. Closes the laptop and come here. You've had enough," Virgil said, voice uncharacteristically stern. He didn't like to "parent" his friends, that wasn't his style; it for more of their pal Patton's, actually. And if not Patton than Logan, very discouraged when his friends continued to partake in such unhealthy habits. He already had his stern-teacher-voice down to perfection, and he wasn't even out of college yet. No, that wasn't Virgil's thing, but when push came to shove, he was getting worried about Roman. Would he ever admit this verbally? Oh hell no. He sure did think it though, and the idea of Roman, someone who he cared, as he saw it, a little too much about, working himself to a dangerous point wasn't an idea that he stomached well.

"Virgil, I don't believe you understand. I need to continue working, and unfortunately, I cannot afford your distraction now. Get some sleep, obviously, you want to go to bed. Go on," Roman said, motioning his hand to the doorway in an effort to shoo his friend off like common vermin. Virgil let out another sharp sigh before suddenly and with great agility pushed the laptop away from Roman, making sure it was a saved document before shutting it quickly, standing in front of it. Roman blinked, letting out a noise of frustration.

"Virge, stop this. You're being silly. Come now do you really – VIRGIL!" Roman's speech was interrupted by his friend suddenly picking him up from his office chair and holding him in his arms like a Disney prince would cradle his bride in his arms, much to the other's dismay as he pretended that the blush that had spread across his face was not in fact present. The fact that Virgil was way stronger than he would have previously assumed was something that was curtaining present in his frantic thought, and Roman honestly had no idea of this capability.

"VIRGIL LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! You jerk!" A ghost of a smile crept across Virgil's face as he walked down the hall in the direction of his room, trying his best to contain a squirming, pissy Roman that withered in his arms.

"No can do, man. You've gotten what, five or six hours of sleep this week? That's no good, and I'm not going to stand for it anymore. You're going to bed and that's that." Roman thrashed in his companions holds but failed miserably, being dumped onto the bed with an undignifying thud. But when he glanced around the room and realized that his ninetysomething or so Disney posters and other memorabilia were in fact replaced with an assortment of 'emo' things, he was stricken with confusion.

"Wha-?" Roman didn't even manage to get out his one-word question before the lights were promptly shut out and Virgil walked towards the bed.

"Did you really think that I was going to let you sleep by yourself in your room? That gives you way too much of a chance to slip out and get back to your laptop. Not happening." Roman let out a long, irritated groan, laying on the bed with his arms folded over his chest.

"Look, Marlin Morose, I don't know why you're suddenly so uppity in my business, but I'd highly appreciate it if you could ease up a bit. I can't understand why you're feeling so entitled to my health right now. Please, I won't stay up much longer, but I really have got to work a bit longer." Virgil simply shook his head, parting his lips to let out a long, tired sigh, signaling that, as he had so eloquently put it in past moments, "he was not putting up with any more of this horse-shit." There was suddenly a dip in the bed as realization coiled in Roman's stomach, his face feeling hot and heart deciding to beat as fast as it was physically able.

"W-wait just a moment. A-are you going to... I-I mean you aren't really thinking about... Uh ... are you?" Though to the untrained ear Roman's choppy, unintelligible sentence would make absolutely no sense, with the context Virgil got the message loud and clear.

"Gee, Roman, I didn't think you could get so flustered with the prospect of us sleeping in the same bed together? I distinctly remember how suave and charming you always remind me that you are, and how you never get embarrassed." Roman let out a noise of offense, slapping a hand over his mouth before removing it, mumbling quietly, his face growing hotter still, though not visible in the pitch dark.

"I-I don't it's just ...... I –"

"Well?" Virgil asked, a smug smile present on his face.

"Whatever," Roman huffed, sounding more or less defeated. Virgil took that as a win, pulling up the covers and sliding beside his friend who was by this point begrudgingly hugging the wall, his back to the wall and covers pulled up almost all the way up his body. He kept as distant as was humanly possible, emitting a groan and shifting uncomfortably, tousling the blankets in frustration in a matter of minutes. Virgil was thankful that they both had afternoon classes rather than early morning ones considering how late it was and how determined Roman seemed to stay awake.

"Virgil?" Roman's voice, rough with irritation, pipped up. The emo groaned, perking his head up slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Can't you just let me return to my work. I don't know if you understand the amount of stress I am currently under, sleep seems fairly impossible at the moment and in all honesty, I do not feel like hating you currently." Virgil bit his lip at that, a twinge of hurt sparking in him, though he knows it had not been Roman's intention to initiate pain.

This was the third year Roman and Virgil were rooming together, and to say the very least, much had changed since when they'd first met each other. In the beginning of freshman year, the very concept of being roommates was something that made the both of them shudder. They were just too different, they'd decided, with far too contrasting personalities for it to work.

To Virgil, Roman seemed all too bold and brash. He was far more on the extroverted side then he usually found comfortable and someone who appeared to be the basic definition of vanity and self-absorbance. In all honesty, he thought that Roman was a real prick when they'd first met.

Roman, on the other hand, took one look at Virgil's emo, anxious appearance and decided right then and there that the arrangement of them living together was not going to work well. Not at all. They resented each other strongly, each moment together something that was beyond dreaded by both of them. Their strong dislike was shifted, however, when it was discovered that they had both spirally become friends with Logan and Patton. In the end, it was their close friends that bonded them together.

It had been decided that at the very least they would try their best to get along, for the sake of Logan and Patton. This excuse, however, morphed into something very different when they came to find out that there were more than differences between them. It took a Signiant amount of time and more patients the two of them would have been assumed to be capable of. It took Roman letting go of some of his pride and Virgil to gain some trust in Roman before the two could call each other proper friends, and even then, their relationship was somewhat strained.

Only when they allowed themselves the time and energy to truly get to know one another and see each other for what they were could their friendship grow, and god did it. Roman was forced to deflate his ego slightly and it took Virgil learning to trust him, but soon the two were as close as any friends could be, constantly spending time together, making inside jokes and laughing. It felt strangely...right. Like a better friendship than either of them had ever expected. And for a while, that was all either of them needed. It was content and comforting, but as most people know, it is common knowledge that most times all good things must come to an end. And they did.

Virgil began feeling uncomfortable around Roman again and he couldn't understand why. They'd been so comfortable and happy around each other – why now was Virgil feeling so strange? When the realization finally hit him, the fact that Virgil was falling hard and fast for his eccentric friend, the emo was overcome with grief. It felt as though he was morning someone that had not yet passed, a heavy, crushing weight always pressed to his chest. It had become dreadfully disheartening, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it.

But the realization that he had strong, deep feelings for Roman had come a year ago, and the two were still friends today. Virgil chalked it up to a will-power he didn't know he processed. The power to keep himself together, to not rat out his affection to his other friends or Roman himself, for that matter. Though the pressure was still there, gradually it had become bearable. And for Virgil, that was enough. Because though it hurt, the knowledge, or what he perceived as knowledge, that Roman could never feel the same way, he really did adore the friendship that they had, and he could never give that up. He would just have to suffer for it, he'd concluded.

"Oh gosh peck, I'm sorry, Virge. That must've sounded so bad. I-I didn't mean it like that." Roman spoke up after a long moment of silence, apparently having figured out that his comment had upset Virgil somewhat. The emo shrugged despite his feelings because truly, he knew that Roman's intentions were not vicious. They hardly ever were.

 

"It's fine dude. No big deal. And listen, I know this project is a big source of worry for you, but its gonna get worse if you don't sleep. Really, I know what I'm talking about. I've been in your shoes, had something important to do and working my ass off because I was panicked until I burnt myself out. It isn't fun." Roman sighed in remembrance, grimacing.

"I remember that ..." Roman said, in reference to an art project Virgil had been given last year, "I was the one who found you when you passed out. You hadn't drunk or eaten anything that entire day and you hadn't slept for days before. It was...not good." Virgil nodded in the darkness, a little uncomfortable thinking about that incident and how foolish he'd been, as well as the fact that Roman had come to his aid and been so afraid for him.

"Yeah well, you don't want to do that. Don't do what I did. And see, I'm not gonna let you, and that's why you're gonna get some sleep, okay? It's only 'cuz I care. Night, Ro." Virgil said sleepily, shutting his eyes and taking in the silence of the room, believing that the conversation was over.

"I care too." Roman's voice was quiet, the words uttered some ten or so minutes after Virgil had said goodnight. He was lucky it took Virgil a while to get back to sleep, and from the tone of his voice, it seemed he had been mulling over that sentence for some time. Even still, it confused Virgil.

 

"What?" Roman huffed out a sigh, turning to face Roman and getting closer, though they could not see each other's faces in the darkness.

"About you, I mean," Roman clarified seeming almost...nervous? No, no that couldn't be it. Roman was almost never nervous, especially about a normal conversation. "I care about you a lot, Virgil. More than you're aware, I think." Already Virgil could feel his face growing warm and the discomfort in his chest increasing.

"Roman, you're tired. You don't know what you're –."

"Don't know what I'm talking about?" Roman's inflection was clearly displaying that he was upset now, his voice becoming louder and quickly frustrated. Virgil heard the covers rustle, indicating that Roman was sitting up. "Is that what you were about to say, hm?" Virgil blinked, confused but certainly not sleepy at the moment. Whatever this was had woken him right up.

"Virgil you don't understand. I...I don't understand. I've been trying to for...for a long time but I just don't. I know I don't show it like I should like a prince would, but I suppose I don't know how I would go about that either. But I-I care for you, Virgil. A great deal. More than a great deal. A-a massive deal. Like a whole lotta deal. Oh, shit that...sounded ridiculous. Damn it!"

Virgil could hear the stammer in Roman's voice as well as the pounding of his heart in his ears, could taste the copper in his mouth as he bit his lip a little too hard because though it wasn't completely sensical and Roman was getting very riled up, his words sounded as poetic as ever.

"Roman ...?" Virgil breathed out, apprehension thick in his mind, "What exactly are you trying to say here? Dude I...I know you're a good friend, and that you care about me. Don't worry, I get that." Roman let out a trembling sigh, his grip tightening on the blankets as his heart raced.

 

"Y-you still don't get it," he muttered, sounding almost defeated. "Virgil I...I've been trying to figure out how to tell you this for such a long time. I don't even know how long, really. I just didn't know how and-and I still don't. But I just can't do it anymore. I'm just so tired, physically and emotionally." Virgil felt Roman intertwine his fingers with his own, a shudder running down his spine as possibilities scuttled through his brain. Almost all of which screaming something along the lines of 'DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP! DON'T DO IT! IT'S ONLY GOING TO END IN HEARTBREAK!!!'

"Virgil...?" Roman breathed out, in more of a question than a statement.

"Y-yeah?" Roman swallowed hard, letting out a trembling breath.

"I'm sorry I'm telling you this now instead of someplace poetically romantic because really that's what I should have done, but ... I didn't. A-and ... and I love you. I-I'm in love with you. And I-I'm sorry that I had b-been so cruel, a-and I know I'm not good enough for y-you b-but I-."

Roman's confession died on his tongue before it had even finished because with a sudden surge of courage that Virgil never in a million years would have thought he was capable of, he sat up, leaned forward, and pressed his lips to his friends. Call it what you will fate, destiny (a horse), or some other cliché but in all honesty, Virgil was just tired too. Tired physically as Roman had said, as well as emotionally because for so long he'd lived with this parasite of an infatuation for Roman, something he thought would be the death of him but in reality, his feelings had been reciprocated this whole fucking time???? What kind of shit was that?! He could've done this so long ago and yet he didn't, he was frightened and in doubt, but as it turned out so was Roman.

The kiss wasn't nearly how the media portrays it; they didn't feel sparks fly, the rest of the world didn't fall away, and it wasn't "magical." It was tried and clumsy, their teeth knocking together at first. But that didn't matter, because it was something so much more than that. It was raw. It was powerful, an embrace speaking volumes more than any love letter could address. It was grounding. And, possibly one of the most important, it felt right.

The kiss was tired and clumsy but drawn out into moments so content, their breaths mingling as one and lips curling into lopsided smiles. At some point, Roman had found himself curled in Virgil's arms, allowing himself a rare moment of vulnerability, though really, that's what this whole evening had been.

"V-Virgil..."

"I love you too," Virgil interrupted quickly, pressing another kiss to Roman's lips, this one feeling all too short. "Like, a lot. I've been in love with you for so long, Roman, and I never toyed with the idea that you might feel the same way. We're a couple of idiots, you know that? God, it was probably so obvious," Virgil sighed deeply, Roman snuggling against him, a tentative smile spreading across his face.

"Fuck Virgil I-I...can't believe this. I-I can't believe that just happened. God, I hope this wasn't a dream," he mumbled, endearment present in every word.

"It isn't," Virgil whispered, his breath ticking at Roman's neck as the theater-major buried his face in Virgil's chest who was running a slow hand through his hair. "I promise." Roman smiled, the rumble of his heart in his chest seeming to even out slightly, overcome by joy and the exhaustion that had been building up in him.

"I'm gonna be a way better boyfriend than friend, I swear," Roman said with a sleepy yawn, mumbling into Virgil's chest, "I'll spoil you rotten, and show you off any chance I get. It'll be perfect." Virgil let out a quiet chuckle.

"Boyfriend? I think you're gonna have to ask me out on a date before we get to that point," Virgil said coyly in a joking tone.

 

"Fuck off," was the response he was greeted with, "I love you and you love me. We're boyfriends now. Okay?" Roman said grumpily, snaking an arm around Virgil's waist who couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, dumbass. Sure. Now that we've gotten that settled, go the hell to sleep. You sound like you're gonna pass out any second now." Roman nodded compliantly, his eyes already shut as he continued to lay against Virgil, his now boyfriend whose services now also included being a human-pillow.

"Mm. After class, I'll take you to dinner. It'll be -*yawn*-really nice. I love you, Virge." The smile on Virgil's lip remained as he shut his eyes, snuggling against Roman.

"Sounds perfect, Ro. I love you too. So much. Night." Roman sighed in contentment.

"Goodnight."

That night a chance had occurred, a shift so dramatic that both of them knew right away that this could forever change their relationship – though neither of them had any kind of a problem with that. A tremendous weight had been lifted off of Virgil's shoulders, the tightness in his chest being replaced with immeasurable warmth. Roman's project, for a short time, was forgotten, as well as the stress of it all. He was much happier curled up in bed with the person that he loved, who loved him back just the same. That night Roman slept soundly.

=+=


End file.
